guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Faction (Kurzick)
Description Faction points, or simply "faction," can be gained with the Kurzicks by completing various quests, challenge missions, and battles in Cantha. Faction can be used for the immediate benefit of the player or to gain standing for the player's alliance. However, the main purpose within the PvE campaign is to advance the plot by forcing the player to choose one faction over the other. Once you have gained enough faction with the Kurzicks, you can advance deeper into Kurzick territory and gain access to later missions. Uses A player must have 10,000 unspent Kurzick faction in order to complete the primary quest Befriending the Kurzicks, access The Eternal Grove and progress along the Kurzick branch of the Factions campaign. The Kurzick Bureaucrat offers the following trades: *5,000 Kurzick faction for 1 Amber Chunk *1,000 Kurzick faction for a Passage Scroll to Urgoz's Warren *3,000 Kurzick faction for a Kurzick skill *5,000 Kurzick faction for raising the reputation of your alliance The Kurzick Bureaucrat will also tell you how to increase your Kurzick faction cap. Spending faction adds points to the Friend of the Kurzicks Title Track, which increases the power of Kurzick skills. Faction spent on Amber and Passage Scrolls provides 1 point per faction spent. Faction spent on faction transfer and Kurzick skills provides 2 points per faction spent. Whenever you spend Kurzick faction, it causes you to lose an equal amount of Luxon faction, although it will not reduce your faction below 0. Players will likewise lose Kurzick faction for spending Luxon faction. How to Obtain *To obtain Kurzick faction, there are a few things you can do: **Compete in Alliance Battles, accessed via your Guild Hall. **Try your hand at the Kurzick competitive missions, Fort Aspenwood (Kurzick) and The Jade Quarry (Kurzick). **You can also try the challenge missions, Amatz Basin and Altrumm Ruins. **Complete quests acquired from Kurzick NPCs (see Category:Gives Kurzick points). **Defeat enemies while under the Blessing of the Kurzicks. **Bribing a Kurzick Priest (10 points for 50 ). **Vanquish explorable areas in the Echovald Forest. Unspent faction cap The faction cap can be raised to a maximum of 70,000 points by completing certain achievements in the game. Each achievement will only count once per account. (Faction cap was automatically increased from the November 13, 2008 update if you have already done the following things: Befriending quest, Kurzick mission sets, and beaten Urgoz after the addition of the Hall of Monuments to Guild Wars in August of 2007.) *Completing the quest Befriending the Kurzicks will raise the faction cap by 10,000. *Completing Unwaking Waters (entered from Kurzick side) will raise the faction cap by 7,000. *Defeating Urgoz in Urgoz's Warren will raise the faction cap by 10,000. *Scoring 100 points in Altrumm Ruins will raise the faction cap by 1,000. *Scoring 100 points in Amatz Basin will raise the faction cap by 1,000. *Winning a battle in Fort Aspenwood for the Kurzicks will raise the faction cap by 5,000. *Winning a battle in The Jade Quarry for the Kurzicks will raise the faction cap by 5,000. *Winning an Alliance Battle for the Kurzicks will raise the faction by 5,000. *Achieving rank 1 in the Kurzick title track will raise the faction cap by 5,000. Each subsequent rank will raise the faction cap by 1,000. Notes *If you have more unspent Kurzick faction than Luxon faction, trader NPCs in any Luxon-owned town will not talk to you with the exceptions of Xunlai Agents and collectors. *Even if you are a member of a guild which is allied with the Luxons, Kurzick trader NPCs will still talk to you provided you personally have more Kurzick faction than Luxon. *Any faction points gained over your maximum faction cap will not be added to your account and will not count toward your total faction earned so far. (This is with the exception of the initial update when logging into your characters for the first time after the 11/13/2008 update.) *Faction points are account-based and therefore shared by all characters in an account. This fact can be put to good use when attempting the Befriending the Kurzicks quest with multiple characters. See also *Luxon Faction *FFF for additional ideas & builds *Faction farming *Category:Gives Luxon points and Category:Gives Kurzick points *FFF research Kurzick